1. Field
The following description relates to a technique for sharing data in a network system based on contents, and more particularly, to a network apparatus and system that may request or receive the same contents stored in a plurality of network apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
The currently used Internet includes an end-to-end connection structure based on Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet Protocol (IP) is a protocol used for communicating data across a packet-switched internetwork using the Internet Protocol Suite, also referred to as TCP/IP. In an IP-based Internet structure, a connection between network apparatuses is important and thus, the Internet relies on addresses of the network apparatuses. Two of the most complicated aspects of IP are IP addressing and routing. Addressing refers to how end hosts become assigned IP addresses and how subnetworks of IP host addresses are divided and grouped together. Accordingly, it may be difficult to continuously download contents once the address of one of the network apparatuses is changed. In particular, since the IP-based Internet structure includes a client-server structure, the addresses of the network apparatuses may be retrieved in order to retrieve contents desired to be downloaded.
Moreover, in the client-server structure, both a network apparatus requesting contents and a network apparatus providing contents may detect a server, thus, reliability on the server may increase. In this instance, when a number of network apparatuses connected to the server increases, contents may not be continuously provided. For example, when streaming video, service may be dropped in between buffering periods.
Conventional data transmission technique based on contents do not continuously provide contents regardless of the number of network apparatuses.